The following patents are incorporated herein by reference in entirety:
U.S. Pat. No. 7,490,448 discloses a form-fill-seal web packaging system that includes a pressure monitor at the sealing station to monitor a sealing pressure. A bladderless actuator effects relative movement of dies and applies the sealing pressure.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,607,279 discloses a web packaging system that provides easy access and changing of tooling. The changing of tooling thereby changes a product receiving cavity pocket in a lower web.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,181,432 discloses a web packaging system that provides easy access and changing of a forming plug tooling.